


A Bed In The Shade

by ladadadi



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their texts have turned dirty more than once, but this is different. Niall's not even sure <i>how</i> to have sex on Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed In The Shade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually very familiar with Demi, so apologies if her characterization is totally off! Title from her song [Who's That Boy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQcgY8d8X2A).
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and is not intended to accurately depict reality. Please do not break the fourth wall - all fic will be taken down if it happens.

"Been thinking about you a lot lately."

Demi grins, slyness at the corners of her mouth. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Niall readjusts his cap. He can see Demi's bra through her dress, and he's pretty sure it's intentional from the way she keeps shifting and stretching the thin material tight. 

"And what've you been thinking about?" she prompts when he doesn't elaborate. 

Niall shrugs. "Things."

Demi laughs, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What kind of things?"

"You want me to be honest?" He feels almost silly being so coy -- their texts have turned dirty more than once and he sent her a picture of his cock a month back, but this is different. He's not even sure _how_ to have sex on Skype. Demi looks a thousand percent more collected than he feels though, so Niall shoves his anxiety down and gives her a dirty grin. "Your tits, mostly."

Demi hums. "Mostly?"

"And what I want to do with them."

Demi bites her lip at that, rubs her hands over her thighs. "Wanna see?" Niall swallows hard and nods, and Demi slips her dress off to reveal this lacy satin underwear set with a bra that gives her the most incredible cleavage Niall's seen. He palms himself through his jeans when Demi reaches behind herself to unhook her bra before shrugging it off, and lets out a very manly moan when her tits bounce free. Demi laughs, a little flushed, and says, "Tell me what you imagine."

"Um." Niall pulls his shirt over his head because it doesn't seem fair otherwise, plus it gives him time to think. "I want to touch you." It sounds stupid to his ears, but Demi cups her breasts in her hands and rolls her nipples between her fingers anyway. "I've thought about pulling you into my lap," Niall continues, encouraged, "and sucking on your tits until you're soaking wet."

" _Fuck_ ," Demi gasps. She grinds the heel of her hand against herself and Niall bites back a groan when her eyes flutter closed. "Shit, Niall, take your pants off."

Niall pushes his laptop back and adjusts the camera so Demi can watch him pull his shorts and boxers down. She leans forward in undisguised interest, fingers slipping beneath the edge of her knickers, and Niall can feel himself blushing at the way she licks her lips. "I've never been with a guy who wasn't cut," she says, and then covers her mouth and giggles. "Sorry, was that awkward?"

"No, no, it's cool." Niall's hand flutters hesitantly over the head of his cock. "Should I, um...?"

Demi grins. "Please."

Niall takes a deep breath and wraps his hand around himself, going slow to start. Demi's not even naked and he's completely hard, he doesn't want to ruin things by coming too fast. It's difficult, though, when he sneaks a glance at her thighs and realizes she's touching herself at the same pace he is. "Fuck," he breathes, "Demi, babe, let me see you."

He half-expects her to make some cheeky comment but she pulls down her underwear and tosses it aside in a flash and, _God_ she's beautiful. 

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that," Demi says, her lips curling up at the corners, and Niall would be embarrassed that he said it out loud if he weren't so busy concentrating on how wet she is, her fingers slick against her skin.

"Can you, I mean, inside?" he manages, and Demi laughs and shakes her head a little. 

"My nails are too long right now, it doesn't--I have something, though, do you mind?"

"Fuck no," Niall says fervently, because he is pretty sure he's about to watch Demi Lovato fuck herself with a vibrator and there is literally no way his life could ever get better than this.

Demi reaches offscreen for a moment and comes back with a thick purple toy and a bottle of lube -- she had it right there, Niall realizes, and the idea of her preparing for this has him bucking his hips up into his hand -- then lays back and spreads her legs. "Can you see?" she asks, fiddling with the camera angle. 

"Not your face."

Demi pushes her computer back until he can take in all of her, making a face. "Not a very flattering angle."

"You always look good, babe," Niall tells her. 

Demi grins and pours some lube into her hand. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She slicks up the toy and Niall watches as she eases it into herself, stretching to accommodate it. 

"Oh fuck," he whispers when it's all the way inside her, a separate prong nestled up against her clit. Demi's chest is heaving, a sheen of sweat on her skin already, and Niall wants to lick it off. "If I were there I'd put my head between your thighs and eat you out until you cried," Niall murmurs, so quietly that for a second he doesn't think Demi heard, but then she shivers and closes her eyes. 

"You've got a filthy mouth, Niall Horan," she breathes. Niall fucking loves the way she says his name. 

"Turn it on then, love," he urges, and watches as Demi flicks the switch and immediately goes taut.

"Shit," she gasps, "oh, fuck," and Niall can actually _see_ the toy wiggling a little inside her. It has his hand moving faster, cock red as his cheeks, and he bites down hard on his lower lip when Demi puts a hand up to her breast. She's staring straight into the camera but then her gaze drops down so she can watch him instead and that's it, Niall curls in on himself and groans her name as he comes. 

It's a long orgasm and a messy one, and when Niall comes down enough to open his eyes again he swears and grabs a tissue off the nightstand. He didn't get any on his computer, luckily, but it's all over his hand and thighs and belly. "Impressive," Demi comments, and Niall looks up to see her pink-cheeked and breathless, still working the toy inside herself. 

"Close?" he asks, and she nods. "Come for me, then," Niall says, leaning in close. "I want to see it, babe, please let me--" and then she's arching her back and crying out, free hand digging nail marks into her skin. Demi looks ravaged when she's done and Niall wants so badly to be there with her, to stroke her hair and kiss her neck and let her be soft and unguarded for once. 

Demi smiles at him as if she knows what he's thinking and says, "You free tomorrow night?"


End file.
